


Paper boy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was paper and he was burning.





	Paper boy

Chikara was like paper, or so he sometimes thought.

He was a mostly blank slate, letting anyone who came along project their opinions onto him with little-to-no protest. 

Over the years, the people of his life had folded him and unfolded him, crumpled him into a ball and thrown him away, then picked him up, smoothed out the wrinkles and began to write again.

He found himself in the Karasuno Volleyball Club for no particular reason. He could’ve spent his weekends doing something that would help his future, but he found himself attached to the gym and its inhabitants.

One particular inhabitant, actually.

*

*  
Tanaka Ryuunosuke was like fire, or so Chikara liked to think.

He starkly refused to let anyone control him, easily breaking down any emotional or physical walls that stopped him from his goal, and there was always a smile on his face.

Chikara yearned to be near him, to be in his arms and to feel the warmth that emanated from every aspect of Tanaka’s personality.

But he was paper, and he could only get so close before he started to burn.

*

*  
He spent many nights awake and wondering about what to do with his overwhelming love for a burning flame.

Unable to come to a conclusion, he ran.

*

*  
The paper crow couldn’t stray too far from it’s nest, and he returned with hopeful eyes and a nervous smile.  
*

*  
They folded him into a leader, and for once, it was a job he loved.

He could manage the first years, but the one thing he couldn’t manage was his overwhelming love for his fiery vice captain.  
*

*  
It was too much, and for a split second he forgot that he was nothing more than an origami sculpture of a human who would burn at the slightest touch of the flames, and they embraced.

They embraced, and he burned.

The paper boy had fallen and become ash.

But from those ashes, he emerged a phoenix.

And there he’d always stay.


End file.
